Crystal Apprentice
by HellsVixen AKA Dark
Summary: Sad story is just a normal pegasus pony, that is until she is chosen to become the apprentice of Cadence the princess of the crystal empire. without the ability to use magic, Sad Story thinks she isn't fit to become a princesses apprentice. she runs away. but when the empire is in danger will she have the courage to return and fight by her teachers side?
1. Chapter 1 Crystal Apprentice

Crystal Apprentice

Summary

Sad story is just a normal pegasus pony, that is until she is chosen to become the apprentice of Cadence the princess of the crystal empire. without the ability to use magic, Sad Story thinks she isn't fit to become a princesses apprentice. she runs away. but when the empire is in danger will she have the courage to return and fight by her teachers side? or will she fail to ever fulfill her role as an apprentice?

Prelude. Crystal Apprentice.

A pink alacorn with a multi colored mane and tail shot up in her bed gasping for breath her eyes wide, the white unicorn stallion with a blue mane and tail sleeping beside her immediately rising to check on her.

"Cadence?" he asked. "whats wrong?"

"i feel her…" Cadence whispered her eyes still wide but her breathing slowing down.

"feel her who?" the stallion asked.

"my apprentice Shining Armor!" Cadence cheered.

"apprentice?" he asked.

"yes. aunt Celestia has Twilight and aunt Luna has Treble." Cadence said. "now i finally have my own apprentice."

"should i contact princess Celestia and princess Luna?" Shinning Armor asked still concerned for his mate.

"yeah, yeah…" Cadence waved him off deep in thought.

Shining Armor looks at Cadence once more before leaving to summon the two princesses.

"Sad Story…" Cadence whispered.


	2. Chapter 2 Sad Story

Chapter 2. Sad Story

a young black and white stallion poked his head through the heavy red curtains covering the back stage of a grand music hall.

"Ms. Sad Story your on in five." he said to the young light yellow pegasus mare behind it, she had a light sea foam green mane and tail both falling in loose waves cascading down to the ground, she was wearing a dark red dress outlined in black with black shoes on.

"thank you Sound Check." the mare said her red eyes turning to look at the stallion.

"no problem." Sound Check said a smile on his face.

Sad Story takes a deep breath.

"Okay Sad… just another routine concert don't worry about having a princess in the crowd…" she muttered to herself. "nothing will go wrong."

Sad walks out her mane shining in the stage light as she made her way over the stage, her cutie mark barely peeking out from under the hem of her dress, the red circle with a music note in it vines spiraling out from the circle in a graceful way captivating the audience.

"hello every pony i hope your ready for tonights concert!" she spoke into her headset a smile on her face. "we have some special ponies in the audiance tonight!"

the ponies in the crowd cheered happily as Sad's gaze landed on the purple princess of friendship, feeling the jitters once again.

'you can do this!' she thought before queuing the music.

"pictures in my pocket

all faded from the wash and i can barely just make out your face

food you saved for later in my refrigerator its been too long since later never came

i know one day eventually

yeah i know one day ill have to let it all go

but i keep it just in case

yeah i keep it just in case

in case you don't find what your looking for

in case your missing what you had before

in case you change your mind ill be waiting here

in case you just want to come home

strong enough to leave you

but weak enough to need you

filly enough to let you walk away

i took that dirty jacket

from the trash right where you left it

cause i couldn't stand to see it go to waste

i know one day eventually

yeah i know one day ill have to let it all go

but i keep it just in case

yeah i keep it just in case

in case you don't find what your looking for

in case your missing what you had before

in case you change your mind ill be waiting here

in case you just want to come home

in case your looking in that mirror one day and miss my hooves how they wrapped around your flank

i say that you can love me again even if it isn't the case

ah

you don't find what your looking for

ohhh

your missing my looooove

you don't find what your looking for

in case your missing what you had before

in case you change your mind ill be waiting here

in case you just want to come home

in case

yeah" She sang her voice ringing out clearly.

every pony clapped at the end of her song some with tears in their eyes. Sad Story smiles happily.

"do you want another?!" she asked the crowd.

"yeah!" the ponies cheered.

"okay this song is called Alacorn of Darkness." Sad Story smiled as the music started.

"alacorn of darkenss

alacorn of darkness

the world is in your hoof

but i will fight until the end

alacorn of darkness

alacorn of darkness

they'll follow your command

but i will fight and i will stand

when darkness falls

pain is all

the alacorn of darkness

will leave behind

and i will

fight

*panting*

all love is lost

beauty and light

have vanished from all of the night

the dreams are gone

the night has come

the darkness is our new kingdom

yeah yeah

alacorn of darkness

alacorn of darkness

the world is in your hoof

but i will fight until the end

alacorn of darkness

alacorn of darkness

they'll follow your command

but i will fight and i will stand

*music*

hurt will form deep in the night

time to pray

down on your knees

you can fight for the eternal light

until my last breath i will fight

i will fight

i will fight

i will fight

i will fight

now i realize

the stars they die

darkness has fallen paradise

but well be strong

and we will fight

against the creatures of the niiiight

alacorn of darkness

alacorn of darkness

the world is in your hoof

but i will fight until the end

alacorn of darkness

alacorn of darkness

they'll follow your command

but i will fight and i will stand

yeah yeahhhhhh" she sang smiling as she finished. "okay every pony I've got to take a little break!"

"awe!" the crowd sighed.

"don't worry ill be back in a few minutes!" Sad Story said exiting the stage.

"that was great Sad!" Sound Check smiled greeting her as she stepped behind the cutian.

"thanks Sound." Sad smiled.

"so um…" Sound started. "theres some ponies here to see you…"

"huh?" Sad asked turning to look at him. "in the middle of my concert?"

"yeah they said it was urgent."

"oh…" Sad said her face looking quizzical. "wonder who it is…"

just then a unicorn pony entered the dressing room, she had a long red mane and tail, her coat was a light grey, and her bright green eyes were shining behind her half moon glasses, on her flank was a crystal ball, she smiles walking over to Sad Story.

"my name is Mystic and i am here to tell you some very good news ." she said.

"what good news?" Sad asked wearily.

"well it wouldn't be much fun just to tell you ill show you." Mystic said as a bright light filled the room, when the light cleared Sound Check could no longer see Sad Story or Mystic anywhere.


End file.
